Exodus
by StringDman
Summary: Complete AU. In This Story, Aizen Was Sentenced To The Muken For Eternity After Executing The Previous Central 46 And Falsely Gaining The Power Of A God. He's Freed By An Old Creation Of His Called Wonderweiss And Destroys Most Of The Soul Society. Now, A Heavily Injured Group Of Lieutenants And Only A Handful Of Captains Remain And Are Forced Into Exile To Hueco Mundo King Ichigo.
1. It All Falls Apart

**Exodus**

 **Complete AU. In This Story, Aizen Was Sentenced To The Muken For Eternity After Executing The Previous Central 46 And Falsely Gaining The Power Of A God. He's Freed By An Old Creation Of His Called Wonderweiss And Destroys Most Of The Soul Society. Now, A Heavily Injured Group Of Lieutenants And Only A Handful Of Captains Remain And Are Forced Into Exile. They Head To The Only Solace They Can Think Of, Hueco Mundo. More Precisely, Ichigo Kurosaki, The King Of Hueco Mundo.**

 **AU, OOC, OC(Children Of Ichigo), M For Intense Violence, Language, Nudity, And Lemons(Just Ichigo And His Wives).**

 **For disclosure, no this does NOT take place after the 1000 Year Blood War Arc. Didn't read it, won't bother to. This whole story is completely AU aside from the synopsis of it and a few things I took from said arc.**

 **Chapter 1: It All Falls Apart**

* * *

 **"** **Mugen no Akai Umi** **\- Endless Red Ocean"**

"Somethings not right." One of the gate guards said from his post. He looked out into the forested area where one of the gates to the Seireitei led into. The forest was quiet, but there was a certain sway to it that made the guard and his comrade uneasy. They prepared themselves for what they thought would be a fight, but suddenly and without warning, a white blur passed them. They stood there in place for a second before falling to pieces on the ground. The white blur stood in front of the gate in a tattered arrancar uniform and had long blonde hair that covered the massive scar across his back. He looked up at the gate with his deep and hazed purple eyes and breathed sporadically. This boy looked upon the gate and screamed into the air, causing a torrent of purple spirit energy to swirl high into the air. The energy could be felt by everyone and they looked to where the torrent of energy was being raised at. It shocked everyone when they saw it and shocked them even further when the torrent fell on the gate, disintegrating it completely. They felt the intense pressure coming from the gate and there was instantly a rush of that power crushing any lower class soul reaper into nothingness. A wide spread alert was issued and higher ranked soul reapers appeared to challenge this intruder. The boy stared at them with a far away look in his eyes and watched them as they charged straight at him. Right before they were in swords reach of him, he screamed loudly into the air and caused a large shockwave that forced everyone back.

"What the hell?" One of the soul reapers yelled out before being forced back into a wall.

The boy continued to scream until he was hit in the gut by a kido spell. The boy hit a wall hard and was slow to stand back up. When he did, he was met by a barrage of pink flower petals. The petals originated from the captain of squad two, Byakuya Kuchiki. He walked up to the downed men and walked past them.

"Stand fast men." he started in his usual authoritative voice. "This battle is not over yet."

He wasn't wrong. Wonderweiss roared loudly into the air, emitting his spirit energy into a swirl that knocked the petals away from him. Byakuya scowled him for that and decided to take this fight a step further. He brought his blade back to him and turned it upside down to activate his Bankai, but when he dropped it on the ground, his blade simply bounced off the surface. Byakuya looked at his zanpakuto in absolute shock as he could no longer feel Senbonzakura's energy anymore. He then remembered what this being was made to do. It was made to seal away the head captains zanpakuto, so how was it able to seal away his?

"Captain Kuchiki!" One of the men said all too late as Wonderweiss took this opportunity to sonido right in front of the stunned captain at break neck speeds and stab him in the side with his right hand.

Byakuya cringed at the pain but managed to fire a Sokatsui point blank at the monstrous child. The blast and close proximity knocked Wonderweiss through several walls and knocked Byakuya back a few feet. The blast didn't help his open wound as he started bleeding an excess amount of his own blood. As he stumbled backwards, he was caught by a few of the men behind him and taken away from the battlefield.

As this was going on, Wonderweiss let out another roar that shook the very ground once again. He saw that the captain was being taken away by his men and turned his attention back to his objective. Wonderweiss leapt into the air and bolted over to where he felt his masters energy. He was heading straight there when he was brought down by binding spell. He crashed down hard onto the ground and stood up moments later to see the culprit that brought him down. It was the woman who helped in destroying Barragan all those years ago with her golden cannon.

"I remember you." She said in surprise. "The former head captain destroyed you! How are you still alive!?" Soi-Fon didn't get a regular answer as Wonderweiss smiled at her then disappeared.

Soi-Fon barely had a nanosecond to react to his hand piercing her straight in her eye. She succeeded in dodging him, but at a price. She was slashed in her eye and had to keep it closed for now as blood poured from it. She was probably going to need an eyepatch now as she could feel that her eye wasn't going to be of any more use to her unless she gets it healed. This was the least of her worries as Wonderweiss smiled viscously at her and disappeared again. She couldn't react fast enough this time as she felt his fist connect with her chest and she could feel her sternum crack from the pressure. The attack knocked her back several yards as she flew back into and through quite a few buildings. When Soi-Fon finally stopped crashing through anything and was down on her hands and knees, she hacked up blood by the pints and passed out from the pain of her chest being nearly caved in with one punch.

Wonderweiss didn't bother with trying to get back to her and killing her, instead he simply sonidoed away and was making his way closer towards the Muken. As he was making his way there, he was met with several other soul reaper forces that he made quick work of. He may have looked unarmed, but Wonderweiss still had his scream, his hands, and the move that incinerated many soul reapers in front of him, his cero. He made quick work of them and continued on his quest to retrieve his old master and free him. Wonderweiss sonidoed once more until he was finally where he needed to be. He felt the faint and constricted energy of his master and walked over to it, but before he could take another step, he was quickly met with every other available captain present. Since the end of an old war from the past, the captains positions had changed slightly from before.

Replacing his former teacher as head captain was Kyoraku since he was now the only one most qualified to take the position than anyone else. It was rough after the old man was killed, but Shunsui carried the soul society after his death the best he could.

Captain of squad three and returning to his post after so many years was Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi. He returned after the Winter War like most of the visoreds did.

Shinji had shown up as well. He returned to his old position as captain of squad of five after the Winter War. He stood next to Komamura who was also prepared for the worst.

Lisa was the captain of squad eight after Kyoraku had moved to head captain. She may not have mind, but this was a big step for her now, especially this particular moment right now.

Kensei, Toshiro, Kenpachi and Mayuri had also shown themselves, along with Rukia, the captain of squad thirteen. After Ukitake had given up on his life and died due to his illness, he named Rukia as his successor. Despite her opposing, she couldn't bring herself to reject her captains final wish, and one request she could not possibly bring herself to do anytime soon.

"I remember you." Kyoraku started in a slightly hesitant tone. He remembered what this thing did to both Ukitake and the former head captain all those years ago. Now he's heard that this thing had defeated both Byakuya and Soi-Fon. Unohana would have her work cut out for her during this time. "How are you still alive?" His question fell on deaf ears as the boy simply screamed once again, sending a mass torrent of his energy all around the area.

Most captains were pushed back, but the stronger ones were able to plant their feet and watch as the blonde monster's eyes glowed deep purple. In that one moment, he disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Kensei. Without any warning, he jabbed his hand through Kensei's skull cleanly, killing him without any mercy.

"KENSEI!" Shinji and Lisa shouted out as they saw their friend die right in front of them.

Without wanting to waste anymore time, Kenpachi ran full force at the boy and went on the attack, matching his own spiritual pressure in the process. He rushed toward Wonderweiss and went for a downward slash only to be stopped when the boy grabbed his blade with his bare hand. Everyone, especially Kenpachi, was shocked by what they just witnessed. Wonderweiss gave an opened smile and threw Kenpachi clear to the other side of the Seireitei at incredible speeds. He turned his attention to the rest of the captains and started to go on the attack. The remaining captains had never fought something like this before. Wonderweiss was on a completely changed level than what it was long ago. Its power clearly rivaled those of some of the remaining older captains like Kyoraku and Unohana if she were to convert herself back to Yachiru like she did before. The rest of the captains weren't fairing as well as their head captain though. Wonderweiss matched everyone's abilities and attacks with his own, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst was when all of the captains could no longer feel their Zanpakuto spirits anymore. There was the initial shock as Wonderweiss mowed through them all, surprisingly enough not killing anyone else in the process.

After Wonderweiss was finished with them, he went inside and proceeded to tear through the remaining guards of the Muken before finally reaching his destination. He looked down at the floor and charged a cero. He fired it at full strength, knowing that his master could easily survive the blast, and saw Aizen sitting patiently in his chair. He looked up at his creation and gave his trademark smirk. Wonderweiss smiled once again and proceeded to leap down to pick up the chair. He struggled for a moment which was understandable to Aizen as the restraints did drastically drain all spirit energy.

"Wonderweiss." Aizen started, getting the boys attention. Wonderweiss stopped his struggle and went to his masters side. "All I need right now is for you to loosen one of the restraints. I shall take care of the rest."

Wonderweiss did as instructed and went to work trying to loosen one of the restraints. It was a difficult process for him to do, but with the right amount of force and strained strength, Wonderweiss was able to break a restraint on Aizen's left wrist and suddenly there was bright flash of energy. Wonderweiss was knocked into the air and crashed through the ceiling and roof. He landed hard on the ground at the entrance of the building and rose to watch the beam of bright purple spirit energy fire high into the air. He smiled as the building that contained his master disintegrated completely. Aizen walked out of the now formed crater and smiled as he could finally move freely after all these years. He took a deep breath before sensing the captains, or at least what remained of them. He noticed that Byakuya was bleeding out, Soi-Fon was in critical condition, Zaraki was heading towards them at his own top speed to fight, and Kensei was dead courtesy of his creation. He had also noticed that Wonderweiss had also sealed away every captains Zanpakuto like he did the previous head captains. Aizen stopped his sweep of the area once he felt that Zaraki was closing in. He smirked when the bloodthirsty captain made his way towards them, flaring his spiritual pressure to its maximum. He didn't bother talking, as he saw Aizen and grinned as he charged forward at the unarmed man. Wonderweiss was about to interject himself into this whole thing, when Aizen raised a hand to him to stop. The boy was confused but backed away nonetheless to let his master partake in this his self. Zaraki brought his blade down on Aizen as hard as he could, yet when he did, his blade had disintegrated into nothing but a hilt. Kenpachi gasped as did Wonderweiss at the fact that Aizen had destroyed his blade without even moving a muscle, but when he did move, Kenpachi froze as he could feel his blood stop within his body. He shuddered when he looked down to himself and saw that most of his body had been completely torn apart. He looked back to Aizen to see the man smirking at him sinisterly and saw that he had blood all over his hand. With that last glance, what was left of Kenpachi fell to the ground, completely lifeless.

"Hmm." Aizen started as he looked to his bloody hand. "It seems I no longer even need a Zanpakuto to defeat my enemies anymore." He clenched his fist and the blood disappeared from his entire hand. "Now then. Wonderweiss." The boy was all too eager to follow a command from his master as he quickly went to his side. "I'll need you to soften up the captains and lieutenants, but keep them alive. I would rather face them myself, but alas, I don't need to waste the effort on anyone ever again."

Wonderweiss smiled at him and quickly left to where the captains still laid. Some were recovering from a few injuries during the fight with Wonderweiss, some were being taken care of by their respective lieutenants, and some were trying their hardest to release their Zanpakuto. The last not having any luck whatsoever in trying. Among the few trying was Rukia. She was having no luck in summoning Sode no Shirayuki. Despite her spirit being selfish at some points, she would never leave her master powerless to stop a hollow. Never again.

"Rukia!" A familiar voice broke her from her stupor. She turned to see her oldest friend and husband Renji quickly approaching her. He had a girl with spiky red hair tied in a ponytail in tow.

"Renji! Ichika!" She said as the three embraced each other before breaking it. "Are two you okay?" She quickly asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine, but-" Renji broke his sentence when they all felt the familiar spiritual pressure of that monster heading towards them.

Everyone tensed when that thing showed up and started to attack them all. Renji and Ikkaku went on the offensive, not wanting to risk having to face Aizen. They summoned their Bankai's and prepared themselves all in vain as their weapons went to their original forms once again. Their was no time to question what happened before Wonderweiss went on the attack. His strikes were precise and his speed unmatched as he continued to destroy anyone who even tried to put up any form of resistance. Even Kyoraku was having an impossible time trying to face this boy with just his base form and kido, which Wonderweiss easily deflected with his screams and cero's. The 'battle' if you could call it that left many people injured, some with minor wounds, most with serious ones that could kill them if not treated.

As many of them lye on the ground, barely able to even stand to try and fight, everyone's blood turned to ice when they felt the presence of the all too familiar entity slowly approach them. With every step he took towards them, it was almost like a powerful hurricane sweeping through the area, taking every breath away for what seemed like forever. Aizen stopped a bit far away from the mass of captains and lieutenants and Wonderweiss stood next to him, proud that he was able to serve his master successfully. Aizen smirked at them all and started to chuckle lightly under his breath.

"It seems that this is what the court guard squads have been reduced to now." He said to them all with his own sick sense of pride. "If this is how a world of a pseudo peace is, then killing the soul king and taking his place will give me the power to shape everything to the way it should be." As he was monologuing, he was simply met with hateful glares from everyone present. "Hate me as much as any of you would like," he continued as he turned to the rest of the Seireitei to see many other soul reapers gathered around and ready to fight and die if need be. Aizen raised a finger to the crowd and smirked again before speaking once more. "It is not like any of you could ever stop me anymore." With those words, Aizen fired a small bright purple ball towards the crowd of normal soul reapers. The result, the same destructive power as when he had originally possessed when he transcended. There was a massive explosion that wiped out any and all soul reapers from existence in a flash of a beautiful and bright mushroom cloud that seemed to stretch all throughout that one area.

"Hmm." Aizen started again as he looked to his finger this time. "It seems that my time with the Hogyoku and in that transcended state made me retain those powers. However because of these bonds my power is drastically reduced. It seems I will have to remove them to regain my full power."

This new information made everyone gasp in horror as the realization hit that Aizen was nowhere close to his new power because of those bounds. And with Wonderweiss sealing their Zanpakuto's and Aizen's already monstrous power with just his left wrist showing now, defeating him was impossible now or ever really.

Unbeknownst to them all though, Mayuri was preparing a portal to personally get away from this on his own. He was prepared to leave all of his comrades to dies by this mad man's hands at a moments notice. Unfortunately for him though, Wonderweiss could feel him opening up a portal and sonidoed to him. To everyones surprise, when they turned around, they saw Mayuri attempting to leave through the portal, but Wonderweiss had stopped him with ease. He lifted Mayuri off his feet and was prepared to end him, but that was when Nemu stepped in to try and save her master. She was able to him from killing Mayuri, but that was short lived when the monster of a child had drove his hand through her stomach. Mayuri didn't seem to care at all, calling her a useless girl as he leapt through the portal and away from the soul society like a coward.

"Well now." Aizen started as he saw the whole thing play out and the portal close. The looks of both anger, betrayal, rage, and confusion were all over everyone else's faces as they saw their potential last chance to escape leave them. "As much as I would have loved to keep Mayuri here and dissect him for a change, I suppose this could be even better." He gave a sick sinister smirk as he reached his hand forward and the same portal opened up, shocking everyone, even Wonderweiss. He reached into the portal and pulled. The next thing that happened was a screaming Mayuri being pulled back into the soul society. He looked even paler than before as he was being held by the throat. "I guess I could start with you first Kurotsuchi." Those were the last words that the clown faced captain heard before his body started to break down piece by piece. Each part of his body fell off of him as slowly and painfully as it could possibly get. Mayuri was literally falling into a pool of his own blood. Everyone watching this was horrified by what Aizen was doing to the despicable captain. Even though he clearly deserved some kind of punishment for attempting to abandon his comrades though, this was too cruel for even him.

As everyone was watching this take place though, Kyoraku took a deep breath and knew what he had to do to save as many people as he could. He took off his eyepatch and looked to everyone with the seal where said eye used to be. No one was paying him any attention, so he muttered an incantation and prepared for what was to come next. He let out a scream that caught their attention and a garganta opened where his body should be.

"Everyone go now!" Kyoraku managed to yell out.

"No wait! Head captain-" Nanao tried and failed to protest.

"Don't argue Nanao! Now GO!" He shouted out.

As much as everyone didn't want to leave and head to potentially deadly waters, there was no choice in this matter. Everyone who was still able to move leapt through the garganta. As they were doing that, Wonderweiss was about to fire a cero, but was stopped by Aizen. When Wonderweiss turned to his master, he was surprised to see his master with a look of fear on his face. A look he had never seen before. Aizen saw the garganta open at the time and was fully prepared to stop them all, but then he saw those eyes from his nightmares once again. Those eyes that he prayed he would never have to see ever again when he was imprisoned in the Muken for all these years. If they were going there to him, then he would not dare travel to that accursed place ever again.

For the soul reapers though, as they entered into the garganta, a feeling of an unfathomable hatred swarmed over them all. A killing intent that was matched by no one else in the history of the spiritual worlds. A hatred that made being at Aizen's mercy favorable at this very moment.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, Mugen no Akai Umi**_

In the red waters of Hueco Mundo, a battle was ongoing under the crimson moon. This battle was sending large shockwaves all throughout the waters as the three combatants battled each other in a deadly game of death. These three individuals were clearly far past that of normal hollows in this world as they continued to clash at one another, every clash having stronger shockwaves than before. The strange thing about this battle though, was the fact that all three participants in this battle were all children.

One was a boy with a curvy face and short bright orange hair. He was dressed in what looked like a soul reaper uniform that was made out of living energy as it flowed with the wind, his movements, and on its own. He has dark orange eyes, a light blue hoodie, and a black blade in his hand with a white cross like guard and a red handle wrapped in black bandages. His blade also had a chain to the end of the handle. He stared the other two down intently as he prepared himself again. He smiled at the two though as he, along with the two, prepared themselves as well.

Another was a girl with lightly tanned skin and a what looked like a hollow mask fragment on the left side of her face. The fragment was in the shape of a sharks eye. She had long, bright blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a long white dress with black shorts underneath. She held a spear of some kind that resonated with black water all around it. Her spear was yellow all throughout the pole, yet the curved blade was black with a red edge to it. She had a smirk on her face as she prepared herself as well.

The last child was a boy with light dark skin and long purple hair that had a patch of orange around his scalp. He had yellow eyes, a sharp face, and had on a plain orange shirt and jeans on. He had no weapon on him, but when he clapped his fists together, his hands formed this white electricity mixed with a red energy that covered his whole body like armor. He had the biggest toothed grin on his face as he stretched himself out and got ready for another round. He rushed in at the girl and she brought her spear up to defend herself. While that was going on, the other boy rushed in to attack them both.

There was another child present as well. She was sitting on a pillar that stuck up from the water and seemed to be drawing in a notebook. She had light skin, curly aquamarine hair, her right eye was a deep brown while the left was a solid gray. She was wearing a green shirt and a white pair of pants, and also had a goat mask fragment with a devil horn sticking out of it on the right side of her head. Sitting right next to her was a small cleaver that was wrapped in pink bandages. She was smiling at the three fighting high above her and drew in her notebook of how exciting it was to see them fight each other so hard sometimes.

As they were playing above, the girl on the pillar felt a garganta open up from far away. She stopped writing in her notebook and looked out into the distance. She could tell that the garganta had opened in the ruins of old Las Noches, but she didn't have the type of locating as the other girl did. She looked up for a moment to see if the others had felt it too and her answer came when they stopped fighting and looked off to the distance as well. The girl below smiled and picked up her cleaver before leaping from pillar to pillar to get to the garganta. The others followed suit in the air and started to talk among themselves about the opened garganta.

"Hey Kazui." The dark skinned boy started to the other boy. "Is that really a garganta, or are we just following Yuzu cause you knew I was goin to win?" He joked with him.

"Oh please Ryu." The tanned skin girl started while keeping her eyes on old Las Noches. "We all knew I would've won back there. This just postpones my victory." She said to him with a smirk on her face.

Ryu grinned at her then turned his attention to Yuzu below them. "Man, she's real excited isn't she?"

"Looks like it." Kazui said with a smile on his face. He turned to the other girl. "So Tier, where are we headed to inside it and who's coming through it anyway?"

Tier closed her eyes and focused on locating the garganta. It did't take her all too long as she was easily able to pinpoint exactly where it was, but she was not able to find out who was coming through it. She opened her eyes and sighed. "I know where it is, but I can't tell who's coming through."

Kazui nodded and Yuzu heard from below. When they reached the near submerged structure of the once great Las Noches, Yuzu took her cleaver with the bandages still wrapped around it, and used brute force to destroy a wall. The three joined her on the ground and started to follow Tier through the wet floors of the broken palace. They walked on for a few minutes until they finally found the room the garganta had opened from. Peaking around a corner, the four looked on in both shock and confusion as a mass of soul reapers came out of the garganta and into an old training room that was partially flooded. At first they thought they were being invaded, but on closer inspection, most of the soul reapers looked heavily injured. Some could barely walk on their own, some looked like they would collapse at any second now, and a few looked close to death. As the group of soul reapers finally all came through, the garganta closed, leaving them all here. The four were at a loss for words as the soul reapers had tried to get their bearings and try their hardest to heal as many wounded as they could, but the casualties were starting to become evident. A large fox like captain succumbed to his injuries and passed away. Another man with an afro also died on the ground due to blood loss. The last one to die right at that moment was a man with shades on who didn't look like a captain, yet he was near the large fox man as he died. The cold water wasn't helping either as it started to bring about hypothermia to those with open wounds. It wasn't a pretty sight, but the four didn't look away not once. Sighing in a bit of frustration and an unknown presence, Kazui decided to take charge as the oldest of the four.

"Ryu, Yuzu, go back home and tell dad what's going on." He place his blade on his back and it attached itself in his clothes. He also put his hood on. "Tier and I will see what we can do here."

"Dude are you crazy?" Ryu started to Kazui, dropping his relaxed demeanor for his half brother. "Do you have any idea what dad might do if you help them?"

"I know he'll be upset, but I also know he might want to take care of this his own self." Kazui continued with another sigh. "Now go on. You two are the fastest, you'll get there before I'm done here."

With a sigh of his own, Ryu nodded and he and Yuzu left as quickly as possible. Kazui looked to his half sister and noticed her calm but worried expression. He reassured her with a smirk and the two went in the room to confront the soul reapers.

* * *

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter And Will Enjoy This Story. As I Said Before, This Is Not After The 1000 Year Blood Arc, Just Has Some Aspects I Liked From It In The End Like Kazui And Ichika. This Story Id Completely AU. I Will Be Explaining What Happened With Hueco Mundo And Why Aizen Was Terrified To Go Into Hueco Mundo. I Hope You Guys Will Enjoy This Story.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. What Happened Cannot Be Forgiven, Right?

**Chapter 2: What Happened Can Never Be Forgiven, Right?**

* * *

 **"Palacio de la Sangre - Blood Palace"**

While Kazui and Tier were heading toward the soul reapers, and Ryu and Yuzu were heading back home, there was an impending battle back in Palacio de la Sangre. The new home of the hollows had been made by its king a years ago after the war. It floated above the red ocean on an large island that could fit its structure. The palace was ten times larger than Las Noches and was completely red with some black and white around certain buildings around it.

Inside in one of the larger rooms designed for training were two of the Queens of Palacio de las Sangre. They stared each other down with the intent to hurt the other. On one side was the former single Queen of Hueco Mundo, Tia Halibel. She stood there in her usual white outfit, only now the high collar was gone, showing her beautiful face to the world of hollows. Her outfit was also a little tighter, showing off more of her curves as well. She held her blade to the other Queen and smirked.

The other Queen was Yoruichi Shihoin. She stood in a tight red shirt with her usual black leggings on. She grinned in her usual way to the woman she respected just as much as the other two Queens as she got into her stance to prepare for battle.

"Ready Tia?" She asked her as her hair started to spark with white electricity.

Halibel smirked at her and readied herself. She had charged her own reiatsu to match Yoruichi's and the two stood ready and waiting for what the other was prepared to do first. Yoruichi's grin grew as she was completely engulfed in lightning and formed paws on her arms and legs along with cat ears formed by her hair mixed with the electricity. Halibel smirked at her again as she stood in pouncing position. Halibel was suddenly engulfed in water and started to transform her own self. The water swirled around her and she had started to transform into her old resurreccion form. She swung her free hand to the water and it evaporated completely. Yoruichi licked her lips when she saw Halibel's form. The skimpy outfit hugging that tight and sexy body she loved so much. If their King wasn't an amazing husband, then she might have just stayed with Halibel based purely off of lust most likely. Halibel saw that hungry look in Yoruichi's eyes that she's seen many a times before. That look never once getting old to her as she readied herself by flaring her reiatsu to show Yoruichi that it was time to fight. Yoruichi shook her head to remove lust-filled thoughts and readied herself once more. The two circled each other, prepared to battle each other once again like they had many times before.

As they were circling each other, a burnt orange haired woman silently stepped inside the room and made her way to a far wall away from the two. The third of the Queens stood with a shield in front of her as she leaned onto the wall to watch the two bombshells face each other once again. The Queen smiled as she watched. Ever since living here with the other Queens, the hollows, the Outcast and their husband, she had grown to love watching others fight each other for fun or training. She stood in a long white dress with a black top covering her upper body. She also had on simple sandals and wore her hair in a tied up way somewhat similar to Yoruichi. Her hairpins long gone, and in their place were earrings on each ear and a necklace she wore all in those familiar flower shapes that she had as a teenager. Orihime had grown since her youth and was now on par in both height and size as Halibel.

Orihime smiled as she waited for the imminent clash these two were going to do, and she wasn't disappointed at all. Yoruichi took off at lightning speeds and met Halibel with an axe kick straight down to her. Halibel blocked her attack and dust kicked up, covering them both. The dust cleared out with the force of Halibel's reiatsu and she forced Yoruichi off of her weapon. Yoruichi flipped in the air and landed on her feet with the nimbleness of a cat and rushed towards Halibel. She delivered a flurry of attacks that all only connected with Halibel's weapon and forced more and more pressure onto the room each time. Orihime wasn't effected as she watched them both now within a light blue dome for protection. She smiled as Halibel had started to go on the offense, swinging her weapon to meet Yoruichi's strikes. The more she swung, the faster Yoruichi became, making it more difficult for Halibel to fight her in this form at least. Halibel went for another slash but missed and Yoruichi landed on her weapon. She was preparing to attack again, but Halibel flared her golden energy onto her weapon and Yoruichi quickly flashed out of the way. The two were preparing to go at each other once more, but that was when they felt their husband's reiatsu spike.

All three Queens felt it as his energy flared angrily before calming down. Orihime was the first out of the room followed by both Yoruichi and Halibel who were now both in their regular forms now. They made several twists and turns before reaching a large door that had many red symbols on it. Cautiously, Orihime opened the door to their large bedroom and saw Ryu and Yuzu standing next to their father as he stood on a balcony overlooking the red ocean of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo had changed his look slightly these past years. He now had his bright orange hair replaced with a pure white color that was shoulder length to him like before. He was taller now and was even more toned than what he had ever been. He wore a long white coat that went to his ankles and a white shirt with black pants. He still had the same face as before, but he had a scar that started on the right side of his neck that stretched just under his right eye.

From what the Queens could tell, he had calmed down significantly from whatever his two children had told them. He would never raise his hand or pressure against any of his children, no matter how angry he was. They walked inside and were met with a wave from the children.

"Ryu." Yoruichi started with a hand on her hip. "Mind telling me whatever it was that you told your father that made him flare his reiatsu."

All eyes, aside from Ichigo who was still looking out in the distance, were on Ryu now. He tensed for a second and nervously chuckled to his own mother. "Well. You see mom. Funny thing about that. Um-"

"There's a bunch of soul reapers in that ruined palace thing back there." Yuzu said in her usual straightforward way as she pointed off in the distance. "They looked real hurt, so big brother Kazui told me and Ryu to tell daddy while him and Tier stayed there."

Halibel and Yoruichi gasped in shock at hearing this news. Orihime went wide eyed then put on a stern look as her son was left with those people. She knew her son was more than capable to stop any and all soul reapers that came to invade them, but then she remembered that Yuzu said they were hurt. That could only mean one thing.

"You mean to tell me Kazui is healing them?" Orihime said as she rubbed her temple with her right hand.

Yuzu and Ryu nodded to her.

Before anyone else could say anything, Ichigo sighed. "Ryu." He started in a stern yet soft tone that caught his youngest son's attention. He turned to him and sighed again. "Take us to them, would you."

Ryu nodded and leapt out of the room through the balcony. He was followed by Yuzu and they both stood on solidified reiatsu to wait. Ichigo raised his right hand to his side and his weapon materialized in his hand from out of a black smoke. It was his normal, old black Bankai sword. After the war, this had become his lowest form that he could go to. His base form could take down armies. His shikai terraformed all of Hueco Mundo. And his Bankai was on another level entirely that couldn't be fully explained.

He sheathed his sword to his hip and was about to leave. That was when Orihime grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat. He turned to his three wives and they all had concerned looks in their eyes. He sighed yet gave them a small smirk nonetheless.

"I won't kill them. Not in front of the kids at least." He said to them. His voice had gotten deeper in those years as well.

"Well that's not it, but that's nice nonetheless." Yoruichi started with a grin as she moved closer to him.

"Just, don't do anything that you'll regret with our children being there." Halibel said to him as she also got closer to him.

Ichigo smiled to the three before kissing each one of them passionately. When he finished with Halibel last, he nodded and leapt out to follow his two children. The three Queens knew all of them couldn't leave the palace, so Halibel decided to stay behind to watch over everything. As the two followed, they could tell that Ichigo was feeling a mixture of anger and curiosity. Anger for any of these soul reapers showing their faces here, and curiosity for why they were here and injured no less. Just what was it that would intentionally bring soul reapers to this world of all places?

 _ **Kazui & Tier, After Ryu And Yuzu Left**_

Kazui and Tier stood ready for anything as they watched their younger half brother and sister leave. Kazui had put his hood on and looked to Tier. She nodded to him and the two decided to make themselves known to the injured and dying soul reapers. They rounded the corner and walked over to the group with caution. At first, none of them saw the two children, but when they both reached the group was when there was tension in the air. With his hood still on, Kazui made sure that none of the soul reapers could see his face. Some of the ones not too injured stood and took defensive stances just in case they would be attacked as expected. But to their surprise, the two unknown children simply stopped and stood in front of them all.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kazui asked them. He held his head down so that they couldn't see how similar he looked to his father just yet.

Seeing as though now the only captains not dead were Unohana, Toshiro, Shinji, Rukia, and Lisa, Kazui was mainly speaking to one of them. Unohana was busy attending th injured while also healing herself for the most part. Toshiro was being attended to by Isane and unable to really speak. Lisa along with Nanao were still reeling over the sacrifice of Kyoraku. Shinji was to badly injured to answer the boy, so that just left Rukia to answer the cloaked boy. She sighed and left her family to answer him much to the protests of Ichika and Renji.

"With all due respect, we were given no other option but to retreat here to your home." Rukia said in a calmed voice. "We have no intentions of starting a war with your king. we have just left a battle with barely our lives and we're simply trying to get our bearings."

Kazui kept his head down to avoid eye contact while Tier was a little skeptical about all of this. "What battle causes five captains and a bunch of lieutenants to retreat into true enemy territory?" She asked in a stern tone.

"The kind that we had no chance of winning." Rukia said as she clutched a light blue scarf with blood all over it in her hands tightly. "The soul society is lost to us and we're suffering enough casualties now. Please, we're already heavily injured as we are. We just need some time to heal and we'll leave, no questions asked." Rukia continued as she put back on a brave face.

Kazui sighed at hearing this. He knew what he was about to do would get him in serious trouble, but he was taught to help those in need. Against his better judgment, Kazui rose his head and his hood started to glow that light blue color. All the soul reapers tensed for a moment at the possibility of these two attacking them, but that changed when the boys hood disappeared to reveal his face to them. Aside from Rukia and Renji's daughter Ichika, everyone else were surprised and shocked to see that this boy looked almost exactly like Ichigo. They were going to question, but Kazui cut them off before anyone could speak.

"Rejection."

Suddenly, the energy from the hood surrounded them all in a massive light blue and orange barrier reminiscent of Orihime's healing dome. They could feel their strength returning to them and their severe injuries healing. Unfortunately, the dead could not be brought back.

"Wait a minute." Rukia started as she went wide eyed at the boy standing in front of her. "You're- you look just like-"

"Our dad?" Tier finished her sentence and caught both Rukia and everyone else's attention. "He gets that a lot." She said as she nudged her older half brother playfully.

"Sometimes a little too much." Kazui said to her and continued to heal the wounded.

"So if you two are his children," Unohana started as she stopped her own form of healing, "then why exactly are you helping us?"

Both Tier and Kazui looked to one another before he continued to heal them and sighed. "That's a question I really don't know the answer to."

Before anyone else could say anything, an intense pressure bared down onto the room. The soul reapers in the dome could feel the pressure and some were more than a little fearful of it. Rukia, more specifically, was absolutely frozen with fear as she remembered the last time she felt this pressure. The only difference from before was that there was absolute malice and hatred behind it back then. Kazui and Tier felt it but weren't as effected as the soul reapers were. To them, this felt pretty tame compared to say when he's really getting into training them.

Before a single word could be said, Ichigo flashed into the room next to Kazui and Tier, with the others following soon after, Ryu and Yuzu behind Orihime and Yoruichi. The soul reaper's stood there, numb from his gaze but could tell that if he wanted to, they would already be dead by now. They saw both Orihime and Yoruichi walking up to him and standing next to his side. Their gazes were also hostile towards the group, but not as much as Ichigo's.

Ichigo crossed his arms and lightened his energy. "What are all of you doing here?" He asked, his voice stern and authoritarian like.

Since Rukia was already closest to him, the question was more demanded to her than anyone else. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a few deep breaths before looking to her former friend to answer. "We had no choice but to retreat here while we still had a chance to Ichi-," She stopped herself from finishing that name. She found that she wasn't worthy of calling him by his name after what she had done before.

"And what exactly is the reason for any of you coming here to begin with anyway?" Orihime asked with a strong hint of disdain and anger in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"Aizen." Rukia said as he held her head down to Orihime's glare.

Yoruichi and Orihime gasped lightly at that name while all Ichigo did was keep the same hard look. Kazui, Tier, Ryu and Yuzu didn't know all too much about Aizen, but they did know that their dad defeated the man and was the only reason why the Soul King was still in existence now.

"How?" Ichigo asked Rukia in the same tone without skipping a single beat.

"His last creation, Wonderweiss somehow managed to survive and broke into the Seireitei." Rukia started as she dreaded the memory already. "He decimated nearly all of our forces and broke Aizen out of the Muken. Aizen only allowed a piece of his bindings to be released and it was enough to kill many of our captains and other forces. The head captain sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could escape."

Ichigo's look hadn't changed emotions in the slightest from hearing this information. He kept the same stern glare throughout the whole explanation and only sighed after a few second.

"So Aizen's free and Kyoraku thought sending all of you here would be a good idea?" He started as he smirked a little at that last statement. "If that's the case, then give me one good reason I shouldn't just send you all back to the soul society to meet Aizen yourselves."

Rukia was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to get Ichigo to at least let them regain their bearings or even at the very least let them rest before he makes them leave. She didn't know what to do, and that was when memories of that day came swarming back to her mind. The day of her greatest failure and when she became the sole reason that Ichigo wanted nothing more to do with the soul society.

Ichigo was getting slightly agitated by her quiet and unsure demeanor and was about to send them back with no hesitation, but then someone new that he had never seen in his life before showed up in front of Rukia. She was a small girl, about close to Tier's height, with red hair tied in a ponytail and eyes that reminded him of a certain raven haired girl in front of him. He looked at her and saw a hardened yet determined look in her eyes that stopped him in his tracks much to everyone's surprise.

"Because if you did that, then all of us would die." She said to him in a voice trying not to squeak from the man's sheer presence. "Wouldn't that bother you that everyone here would die because of you?"

"Ichika that's enough." Rukia said as she quickly got in between her daughter and Ichigo.

The name caught Ichigo's attention more than anything else. He admired the girls courage in an impossible situation whereas the others around her would simply give up. But before Rukia could push Ichika away, he had to ask.

"Ichika." This got the girls attention and made both Rukia and Renji sweat drop.

The girl quickly turned around to look to the man her parents feared but would never tell her what for. She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered him as best she could. "Y-y-yes?"

"Do you know me?" He asked her, never looking away from her eyes.

"N-not all too much." She answered in a shaky voice. "Just that you're the guy that beat Aizen and you're the sole reason the soul king is still in power."

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked as his voice started to soften to the little girl.

"Uh." Ichika started as she scratched the back of her head. She then snapped her fingers in an almost eureka like moment. "I know you're name means 'protect', and that you used to be really nice to people."

Ichigo smirked a little to the use of his name coming from the girl. He may not know her all too much or like the fact that she's the daughter of Rukia, but hearing her determination to save her family and friends. Ichigo started to remember when he used to protect his once so called friends of the soul society. From Kariya all the way to Aizen, Ichigo started to chuckle a little under his breath. This did catch everyone's attention and they were all on pins and needles when he looked to Rukia. She may not have been his friend anymore, but she could tell by that look he was giving her that he had made a decision that would impact them all.

"You should thank your daughter. Because she is the only reason I'll allow any of you to stay here." His words hit everyone in many different ways. The soul reapers were all shocked and surprised that Ichigo had agreed to allow them to recover here and not kill them on sight like he promised he would all those years ago. Both Yoruichi and Orihime had no idea just what their husband was thinking or why he was allowing this, but something told them he had his reasons. Kazui, Tier, Ryu and Yuzu were also wondering what their father means by doing this, but right now they would settle for confused. Ichika was the most surprised by his words and was actually happy to hear them. Ichigo turned to leave and only stopped to address his children.

"Kazui, when you're done with them, lead them back to the palace." Ichigo said in a stern yet calmed tone. "The rest of you will help your brother with that. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Kazui said to his father while the others nodded in stunned silence. Before anyone could ask him anything else, he disappeared in a burst of speed that didn't even have a true name yet.

Yoruichi and Orihime had no idea just what he was thinking when he said that. Why would he allow them to stay here? What was it about Ichika that made him do it? Something wasn't right about all of this, and it made the two Queens leave after their husband/King. This left the kids alone with the soul reapers.

For the most part, most of them weren't seriously injured. Just hurt and required minimal healing. One of the only ones not injured at all was Ichika who was now looking around the ruins of the former palace. Kazui noticed her looking around and watched her for a short while. She had a strange wonder to her that he couldn't figure out. An almost majestic-like aura that somehow coerced his father into letting them stay in their palace for now. Of course, Ryu noticed his older half-brother looking at her and smirked deviously. If there was one thing that Ryu loved to do, it was teasing his brother.

* * *

 **Gonna End The Chapter Right There. Next Chapter Will Have Some Backstory Through Either Explanation Or Flashback. Still Haven't Really Decided Yet, But I'll Figure Something Out.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Remembrances of the fallen

**Chapter 3: Remembrance of the fallen**

* * *

 **Trying out a new dialogue system for this chapter. Tell me what ya'll think if this is easier than my previous one or if I should stick to my original style. Thanks Whisper Yoyo BTW.**

* * *

"So Kazui." Ryu started as he placed his arm around his older half brothers neck.  
"I see you checking her out."

Kazui blushed a bit and shook his head to rid those words from his mind. Ryu always had ways of teasing him all the time. It was mainly due to how his mother taught him.

"S-shut up Ryu." Kazui stammered at first as he continued healing the soul reapers.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Ryu leaned on his half brother to whisper in his ear.  
"She is cute though, so I'll give you points on that bro."

Kazui shrugged off his half brother and focused solely on healing. His method was a little bit rougher than his mothers method, but his advantage compared to her speed was his range. His healing dome could range from one or multiple people in front of him, or multiple people across great distances. The only drawback to range was time. While his mother could heal many people to a basic form in a short time, Kazui could do the same but it would usually take a little longer.

As Kazui was healing the soul reapers and Ryu was standing with him, silently teasing him in the process, Yuzu and Tier were watching Ichika. Since said girl was the only one not injured, she was looking around the large room they were in. The two watched her and were still wondering why their father had decided to let her and the rest stay here for now. From what they were told in bits and pieces by others who were there. Something about a betrayal that can never be forgiven.

"Ichika." Renji said to his daughter to get her attention.  
"Don't wonder off too far. Understand?"

"No problem dad." Ichika said with a smile as something in another room caught her eye.

She looked around to make sure nobody, especially her parents, were watching her as she left. Ichika went into the next room and looked around to see several large pillars in an empty room. The pillars looked to be in various states. Some are shattered completely, some perfectly intact, and some with strange red vines going around them. The red vines had this strange aura about them. Something that made her want to go over and lay her hand upon it. Her eyes were starting to take in a red hue to them as she slowly approached the vines and went to reach for it. Before Ichika could though, a hand grabbed her by the left shoulder and she quickly whipped around to see that orange haired boy standing behind her. The look in her eyes died out and she was just staring at him now.

"You shouldn't be here." Kazui started in a calm tone.  
"Come on. I finished fixing everyone up. We should go back to my dad."

Ichika nodded and followed him back to the others. As soon as they were all gathered, Kazui and Ryu led them back to the palace with Yuzu and Tier at the back. The moment the soul reapers saw the red palace, they shuddered. To the ones that were at Hueco Mundo long ago and saw Las Noches, they would all agree that this palace made Las Noches look like an ant in comparison. The place was huge and even made the Seireitei look like nothing in comparison.

They all went inside and were almost immediately floored by the intense reiatsu coming from inside the second the massive doors opened. They all looked around and saw in the large courtyard, various arrancar and hollows of multiple different types all around. From Gillian to Vasto Lorde to even a few of the arrancar in their released states. From what the reports said when Mayuri was still alive, some of the arrancar from the war had evolved to the point where their released state, or at the very least their more human states, were now their lowest forms. Only the ones from the war were effected though while the newer ones still had a ways to go. The Gillian's had also evolved as well. They weren't the freakishly tall and mindless mass of hollows put together but instead a humanoid figure with a many consciousness inside of it. From what Mayuri gathered back then was that a new hollow would spawn from these new Gillian every few weeks, allowing for more hollows without sacrificing the others within that mass. A remarkable feat in hollow evolution to some, a dangerous thing to others.

It came as no surprise that they would all direct their anger and rage towards the soul reapers entering with prince's and princess's of the Blood Palace. They would have attacked without a moments hesitation, but the order from their king told them otherwise. The order for the soul reapers to enter unharmed came as a shock to the hollows as they knew of their leaders hatred and disdain for them, but they followed their orders out of the respect for their king and loyalty to him.

As they all walked along, Ichika was looking around in awe and some not so hidden excitement as they continued through the courtyard. She had never seen anything like this in her life. A large and wide courtyard filled with so many white bushes around trees with lush and white leaves. A fountain in the center of it all that was shooting out some kind of red liquid from the top of what looked like a sword of some kind. The hollows around them were giving them very hostile looks while the arrancar gave them very angered glances for now. Ichika didn't know what had happened long ago to make the hollows hate soul reapers, but she had a feeling that maybe things would change in the future. Maybe.

Her musing and sightseeing were disrupted when she saw the orange haired boy from before stop at the gates and felt her mother stop her from walking any further. Kazui raised his hand towards the gate and it flashed a light blue color like his hood before opening. When it did open, it led to a large room that was the size of some sort of meeting area of sorts. Their was a large circular table made out of what looked to be red energy and ten red chairs around it. Kazui motioned for the group to head inside as his task was done and over with now. As the soul reapers headed in and Kazui was about to leave, Rukia stopped in front of him with Ichika stopping as well.

"Excuse me."  
She started to the boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?"  
He answered her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Could you take Ichika somewhere where she'll be safe for now."  
She asked, surprising her daughter in the process.

"Mom? What are you talking about?"  
Ichika asked her mother.

Rukia looked at her daughter with a bit of hesitance as she didn't want her only child to hear what was to be discussed with Ichigo. Taking a deep breath, Rukia placed her hand on Ichika's shoulder.  
"It's okay Ichika. Just wait with this boy outside and me and your father will be right out to get you. I promise."

Ichika looked into her mothers eyes and could see conflict and pain in them. Not wanting to be the cause of anymore pain, Ichika nodded to her. Rukia smiled a little and kissed her on the forehead before following the rest of her comrades inside. Right as they all went in, the doors closed and Ichika was now standing there, next to Kazui. She didn't know what to do now aside from just standing there and waiting.

"Well if you're gonna be my responsibility,"  
Kazui started, getting her attention.  
"Then you'll have to come with me. Okay?"

He held his hand out to her and she hesitated for a moment. Ichika looked at him for a brief moment before nodding and taking his hand. Kazui nodded and started to walk away from the door and to a normal sized one. Ichika looked to the larger one as she was being walked over to another area. Her thoughts were all on what her mother and father didn't want her to hear.

* * *

 **I** _ **nside the palace**_

The inner sanctum of the palace is where the King and his Queens resided in when it was time for decisions or other trivial things were to happen. The room was large, able to fit multiple Menos' into it if need be. The walls were blood red as was the ceiling, while the floor was a clean white. The thrones were on a small platform that was raised enough for everyone present to look up to it, but not too high as to give a false sense of Godhood. The thrones where all crimson to different degrees. The one in the center, obviously Ichigo's, was tall and the deepest shade, giving it a true blood color. The other four, two on each side of his, were the same light shade of red with only a hint of color on the top of the headboards. Each color representing a different Queen and their own thrones. Orange for Orihime, purple for Yoruichi. Both to Ichigo's right with Orihime being the closest. On the left, yellow for Halibel and aquamarine for Neliel with Halibel being closest.

As the remaining soul reapers stood in front of the thrones of the King and Queens of Hueco Mundo, they took in the images hanging off of the walls of the large room. On one wall was a painting depicting the Winter War from the arrancar's perspective. Their defeat and loss as they were seen retreating into the darkness beneath while the soul reapers stood tall.

A similar painting showed the War from the soul reapers perspective. The victory wasn't as glorious as the arrancar's had thought it was. The image showed their great loss as it showed the head captain lying in the center of it in a pool of his own blood. He died that day.

Another painting on the opposite wall showed the same War from the perspective of the king himself. It showed Ichigo in his full Getsuga form standing in front of Aizen's transcended form. While Aizen was ready to attack, Ichigo stood motionless.

The next painting showed the destruction done to Karakura Town and the massive hole that used to be the town. All the dead that were involved in the destruction weren't depicted, but all of the soul reapers knew that that moment was the true beginning of the end for them.

The forth and final painting showed an image most of them would want to forget. Especially Rukia. It depicted what happened after Aizen was sealed away. After Ichigo had attained the Hogyoku and returned to where the remains of his family and friends were. His sisters embracing him, happy to see their big brother okay. And then the tragedy that happened afterwards. The soul reapers showing up, a battle ensuing, and then the true reason for Ichigo's hatred toward them all.

The death of his sister, Yuzu. Stabbed through the heart, by none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia looked away from the paining and tried not to shed any tears as the memory of her greatest betrayal to her former friend threatened to come back to her once again. Renji placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and she looked up to see his saddened eyes as well.

"So."  
Ichigo started, breaking everyone from their failure of the past. He sat on his throne in front of them while his Queens sat on their own thrones, glaring hatefully at the group.  
"He's gone isn't he?"

They all looked up at Ichigo, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Seeing as though she was the highest ranked captain right now, Unohana spoke the already answered question.  
"Head captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, is gone."  
To her, she now realized with that statement, that made her the only one left out of the original Court Guard squad. The sudden realization of it all caused her to breathe in deeply to try and regain her composure.

"Hmm."  
Ichigo started again as he leaned back into throne.  
"It's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that. Oh well I suppose."

"Why did he send you all here?"  
Halibel demanded them to answer.

"Because he knew that this was the only safe place for us to go that was safe."  
Lisa answered her, holding onto a piece of his coat.

"Then he was a fool."  
Yoruichi spoke up with her arms crossed and legs propped up onto the arms of her throne.

"Aizen is free and his creation-"  
Shinji started only to be interrupted by Orihime.

"Beat every single one of you near death I'm assuming."  
She gave another hateful glare towards them all before continuing.  
"In my honest opinion, it should've killed you all and be done with you."

There was a silence from the group of soul reapers as they knew that Orihime hated them the most out of the Queens for what they've done.

"With your permission,"  
Toshiro spoke up with a slight nervousness in his voice.  
"All we need is a few days to recover. Then after that, we will leave your palace."

"And go where exactly?"  
Yoruichi asked with her signature Cheshire grin, only this one was more or less done to bring about despair from the group.  
"You all know that you can't go back to the soul society, Aizen would destroy you all with ease. There's no safe place in the world of the living anymore. So tell me, where exactly are all of you going to go?"

Yoruichi was right. Where could they go now? There was no way they could defeat Aizen at his current power and then what happened to the world of the living.

Where could they go then?

The uncertainty on their faces was all the answer that Yoruichi needed and she was prepared to rub it in their faces. That is, until Ichigo spoke up, stopping her.

"Fine."  
He spoke in an authoritative tone that caught everyone by surprise. All three Queens looked on to their King in shock at what he said.  
"I will allow you all three days to rest. After that,"  
He stood up and released a tiny portion of his power on the room. This tiny portion, aside from the three Queens who felt as if they were bathing in his power, brought all of the soul reapers straight to the floor.  
"After those three days, you will all leave. No questions asked. If for any reason I see any of you ever again, I will not hesitate, I will show no mercy, and I will wipe you from existence. Do I make myself clear?"

He let up on his energy and allowed the group to nod to him in weakened states. They all stood up on wobbly legs with some of them having to be helped up and let out. Ichigo sighed and sat back down on his throne. He watched as the soul reapers left the throne room before signaling to a dark corner of the room. A pale white figure with dark hair and black, bat-like wings came down from the corner. The figure was dressed in the standard outfit for all arrancar's and 'Other Ones'. It was the same outfit as What Aizen had them wear, only instead of white, it was crimson with black linings around the trims and collars. The figure bowed his head as he receded his wings back into his own back. He raised his head to show the blacked out eyes with yellow pupils and dark green iris's.

"You called Lord Kurosaki."  
The ever present stoic tone of the former forth espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, answered his king.

"Yes Ulquiorra."  
Ichigo started.  
"I want you to keep an eye on them while they're here. Report each and every single thing they do to me during their days here. Understood?"

Ulquiorra bowed his head again.  
"I understand my lord."  
And with that, Ulquiorra grew his wings back out and flew out of the room using a secret passageway on the ceiling.

Ichigo knew that he would catch hell from his Queens for his decision, especially when Neliel gets back.

* * *

 **I completely forgot about this story. Sorry bout that.**

 **What do ya'll think so far? Also, do ya'll like this dialogue format that Whisper asked me to do? If not, then just say so in a not so douchy way, okay. Lol.**

 **See ya'll when I have time to update.**

 **PEACE!**


	4. The search for the truth

**Chapter 4: The search for the truth**

 _ **I'm gonna continue the same dialogue system for the rest of this story.**_

* * *

After Ichigo gave the order to Ulquiorra and said arrancar left through the shadows once more, Ichigo leaned back in his throne just as his Queens were about to start questioning him.

"Why are you letting them stay here after everything they did to you?"  
Halibel asked her King as she along the Yoruichi and Orihime crowed around him lovingly.

"That little girl."  
Ichigo started in a stern tone as he accepted their affection without question.  
"She reminds me of Yuzu in a way. Caring for people she doesn't even know."

"That's why you even considered letting the stay?"  
Yoruichi said to him as she nuzzled her head onto the crook of Ichigo's neck and purred a bit.

Ichigo smirked at her still feline-like nature and kissed her forehead.  
"That's the only reason."

"Well,"  
Halibel started as she leaned onto him from the other side and hugged his left arm affectionately.  
"We may need to keep the others away from them if you are serious about this."

Ichigo looked to her with the same smirk and gave her a chaste kiss to her lips. Next was Orihime, who was now sitting in Ichigo's lap. She didn't say anything when Ichigo turned to her. Instead, she just kissed him with as much passion and love as possible. Once the two broke for air, she pressed her forehead onto his and smiled to him. Truly, this was going to be a very interesting three days.

 _ **Outside the palace**_

Kazui had regrouped with his half sisters and half brother along with Ichika. The three looked to the red headed soul reaper girl that was somehow able to convince their father not to kill any of them and were surprised that she was here with Kazui. Ryu gave his brother a devious smirk that caused Kazui to blush a bit before hitting him atop the head with his fist.

"Will you stop doing that!"  
Kazui yelled to him as both Tier and Yuzu laughed at their antics.

Ichika also snickered a bit at how the four were acting. Funny. Out of everyone here and even out of everyone she came here with, these four seemed to be the most care-free and less serious. Maybe it was because they were kids like she was, or maybe it was just the fact everyone was tense here in the palace because of the soul reaper presence. Ichika didn't know the real reason. Hell, she didn't even know the reasoning behind the intense animosity between her home in the soul society and the land of the hollows. She had seen a hollow or two before when a few classified as 'Rabid' would enter the soul society, but those were rare and far between occurrences to begin with.

Why did the two sides hate each other so much? Whenever Ichika, the curious and deductive girl that she is, looked for a reason it always came back to one word. Balance. She didn't understand at first until she read on how things used to be before the event called by two names she managed to dig up: 'The Winter War', and 'The Winter's End'.

She had no idea why they were referencing the same event in different names, but whenever she would ask her mother, father, uncle or even a Kuchiki member, she would get the same answer; "It was the war that ended all wars for the soul society."

What that meant to her? No clue, but she knew it had something to do with Ichigo Kurosaki. When she found that name buried so deep in the record books that she had to find burned pieces of paper with his name on it, something just didn't add up. Throughout her studies, her teachers taught her of a few individuals that had changed the course of history for the soul society and the spiritual worlds. Names such as Genryusai Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyoraku, Sosuke Aizen, Jin Kariya, Oko Yushima, and a few others, but that name wasn't there. She asked the teacher of someone named Ichigo Kurosaki and had her question deflected, stating that no such person has ever existed with that name before. She did some more digging and found that Ichigo Kurosaki was indeed influential in the Winter War, and even other events such as the Bount Incursion, the Zanpakuto Rebellion, and the Reigai Invasion. So he does exist and now she has a face to match the name.

Now that she was here at the land of hollows and just had a full blown conversation with the man, she really wanted some more answers to her questions. Like why was he so feared? Why was her home trying their damnedest to omit him from their history? Why doesn't really look anything like a hollow from what she has seen in books and lectures? How was the land of hollows entirely covered in this red ocean? Just what happened between her mother and Ichigo back then?

"Hey?"  
The voice of the dark skinned girl spoke to her while flicking her on the forehead, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ow."  
Ichika started with a yelp as she rubbed her forehead.  
"Why did you flick me in the head like that?"  
She asked in mock anger.

"Because you weren't answering me beforehand and I thought you were broken or something."  
Tier answered her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh. Sorry bout that."  
Ichika apologized and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I was asking you what you're name is."  
Tier answered her while Yuzu stood next her, also wondering the same thing.  
"You're full name, I mean."

"My name is Ichika."  
She started with a big toothed smile as she continued.  
"Ichika Kuchiki."  
She answered with that same smile.

Yuzu smiled back at her and the three girls started to make small talk while Kazui was still chasing Ryu around the place. Speaking of places, the five were outside of the main throne room and in an open section of the palace used for some form of crops. These crops stood at least the size of a small storage building and were black roots with a sort of white seeds the size of a ball hanging off of them. Ichika was curious about these crops as she had never seen anything like them before. She had to ask Tier just what exactly she was looking at here.

"Oh this?"  
Tier started as she stood next to these crops.  
"These are spirit seeds."  
She took one off of its root and held it out to Ichika. Said girl looked to it with wonder in her eyes as Ichika continued on.  
"They have a small bit of this old power that used to flow through the last palace, Las Noches, and they're actually used for the Menos' to eat."

"You mean those really weird looking ones?"  
Ichika asked as Yuzu crawled under her arm in a cutesy way.

"Yeah, those guys."  
Tier answered.  
"They use the energy within to assist in a being inside of it separating from the main body. Once said new body is released from the main body, they're already in an arrancar-like state. Dad asked for these seeds to be in full development until ever single Menos is down to a single body. Once that happens, Uncle Szayel can do whatever he wants with them."

"Uncle Szayel?"  
Ichika asked in confusion as she petted the smaller girls head while Tier continued.

"Yeah, he can be a little weird at times, especially when he has something that catches his attention,"  
Tier stopped for a second to see the boys still doing what they were doing and chuckled before continuing.  
"but he's one of _our_ weird uncles. Can't say many bad things about any of them if I'm being honest."

After they had a quick laugh, Kazui came over while having Ryu in a headlock. This caused the girls to burst into a laughing fit at their antics.

"Uh huh, laugh it up."  
Kazui said to them while looking away from Ichika.

"Anyway,"  
Ichika started as she wiped away a tear from her eye because she laughed too hard.  
"Why exactly are we here?"

"Oh, well-"

"Because we like to play here sometimes."  
Yuzu interrupted Kazui and answered with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, but knowin' how dad is sometimes, he'll probably send someone to come and get you in a little while."  
Ryu spoke up while standing next to Ichika.

"What the-"  
She spoke in surprise as she turned to Kazui and saw that he was now just holding onto Ryu's shirt.

"I'm a lot faster than you think."  
He answered her unanswered question.

After that, they all felt a presence appear behind them. The four weren't any at all surprised at this energy, Ichika was though. She turned rather quickly and saw a tall, muscular man with long blue hair and a white, bone tail sticking out of his lower back. He had sharp canines, claws on his hands and feet, two ears coming out of the top of his head. The man had on a similar outfit to the few arrancar they saw when they came inside. Red with black trimmings, but he had no shirt on, instead just having a jacket on that was open. He gave a hard glare to Ichika which caused her to shudder a bit at the man.

"I'm here to take you to your parents, girl."  
He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. the anger was gone the second Yuzu jumped into his arms and nuzzled her head onto the mans long hair.

"Uncle Grimm."  
Yuzu started as she continued her motions.  
"Your hairs super soft today."

The man couldn't help but smile as she continued on.  
"Heh. Thanks Yuzu, but right now, I have a job to do. Okay?"

Yuzu stopped and nodded to him before jumping off and landing near Ichika. Ichika looked to Yuzu before looking to the man again. He wasted no time as he walked along, giving Ichika a 'follow me or else' look on his face. She quickly followed the man to another door she hadn't noticed on the opposite wall they arrived at. Before she went through, she turned and waved to the four. They all waved back except for Kazui, who just looked away with a blush on his face. She thought he was kinda cute doing that. She turned and followed the tall man out of the room and they continued to walk along. She walked closer to the man and looked up at him as he continued on. The man looked down at her for a brief moment before turning a corner. Ichika followed and started to ask the man questions.

"So, you're their uncle?"  
She started off.

"Mhm."  
He muttered out.

My names Ichika. Ichika Kuchiki."  
She introduced herself with a smile as she said this and the man briefly glanced down to her.

For a single second, his eyes went wide at just who she reminded him of with that smile.  
 _"So that's why Ichigo's allowing them to stay here."_  
He thought to himself as they continued on.  
"The names Grimmjow."

Ichika smiled on as she was able to at least get some small talk from the man, but that surprised look he gave her didn't go unnoticed by her. Right as she was about to ask, they arrived at their destination. Another door. Grimmjow opened it and Ichika saw her mother, father and the others all in various areas around the room. She saw her parents sitting on a bed together, holding the scarf that her uncle Byakuya wore all the time. She saw her mother sobbing over the bloody garment and her father trying to console her. It broke Ichika's heart that her uncle and clan were all either gone or most likely gone by now. She didn't know what to make of all of this. This situation they were currently in. The fact that their home has been most likely destroyed. Their friends and family most likely dead or fleeing with all they have to try and stay alive. She didn't know what to think now as the entire predicament donned on her. They were all alone and on the run now. There was nowhere to run to that they knew that they would be safe in, nor was there anyone who would help them. What should they do now? What is going to happen to them after three days? Even though Ichika had no idea about the three days that Ichigo gave them, she had a pretty good feeling that their time here would be very limited.

With a huff and wiping away her tears, she ran into the room and towards her parents.  
"Mom. Dad."

Both Rukia and Renji looked up to see their daughter running towards them, past everyone else that were happy to see her.  
"Ichika!"  
They both yelled out in unison as they met her half way and the now family of three hugged each other tightly.

As they hugged in the middle of the room, Ichika couldn't help but ask the two a question that had been bothering her ever since they had entered this world. Breaking way from her parents' grip, much to their hesitance, Ichika looked to the two and asked the important question.

"Mom. Dad."  
She started in a sombre tone, causing the two and even the others around them to stiffen at the young girls voice.  
"What exactly happened during the Winter War that involves Ichigo?"

* * *

 **I know, short, but to the point. With this one done, I'm planning to update Forgiveness through Punishment next on Friday.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be an entire flashback chapter explaining the events of that day and explaining certain events.**

 **Till then, stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. The truth comes out

**Chapter 5: The truth comes out**

 **I was asked a little while ago why this Ichigo wouldn't be in my crossover story and the answer is very simple: this Ichigo is basically god-like in this story. Out of all of my stories that have Ichigo in them, this one is truly unbeatable in every way. It would make the story a lot shorter than it should and really undermined the entire premise. Hopefully that answers an unasked question from some of you guys and gals.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Both Rukia and Renji looked down to Ichika with wide eyes. Said girl looked up to them with a hint of both curiosity and fear. Curiosity because of how very little she knows about this whole situation and fear because she had never seen her parents react like this before. Whatever it was that had them so afraid to tell her the truth was very apparent right now.

With a heavy sigh, Rukia looked to her husband and saw him seldom nod.  
"Ichika."  
She started as she looked her daughter in the eyes.  
"What happened back then is going to sound very..."  
She paused to find the right words.  
"wrong, so just listen to what I tell you and don't interrupt. Okay?"

Ichika nodded and sat down on the bed as her mother recalled the events of that fateful day.

* * *

 **13 years ago, Karakura Town**

Everything was going to hell quickly from what Rukia and the others saw when they all finally arrived in the relocated city. Chad, Uryu, Renji, Orihime and Rukia had managed to get out of Hueco Mundo with the help of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's makeshift garganta and were now standing together along with a few of the kids from school, that afro soul reaper Zennosuke Kurumadani and Don Kanonji. On the ground still was one Gin Ichimaru with Rangiku still crying over his dead body.

Following them into the city were the ones able to actually move in the fake town. Right now Kyoraku, Ukitake, a beaten but still standing Komamura with his lieutenant and Hisagi at his side, a still recuperating Toshiro with the help of both Kiyone and Isane at his side, Soi-Fon and her lieutenant, most of the Vizards minus Hiyori and Mashiro, Yoruichi who was standing next to Orihime now, and somehow through sheer willpower most likely was the head captain. They all stood together as they saw the massive black wave that had encompassed the mountains mere moments ago fade away completely now. Whatever happened must've ended the fight between the two somehow. Rukia and a few other had made a move to go and see what had happened when they felt the pressure from Aizen return along with several other spirit energies that definitely weren't Ichigo's.

Whatever happened must not have worked and they all rushed over as fast as some could to the battlefield. Yoruichi was the first there as she still had the strength to use flash-step, but everyone else showed not that long after. What they saw was Aizen on his knees while Ichigo and several arrancar stood in front of the rogue.

Ichigo looked different than he normally would. His hair was a dark orange and long. His skin was tan and had several markings along his arms and back, and he wore a hakuma made out of dark, flowing energy.

"Whoa."  
Keigo started as he looked to his best friend in shock and awe.  
"He didn't look like that earlier."

"What the hell is going on down there?"  
Toshiro started as he wanted nothing more than to go down there and end Aizen once and for all.

Before anyone else could say anything, they saw Aizen stand up with an angered glare directed right at Ichigo and the various arrancar behind him. The ones behind him being the forth espada, Ulquiorra, much to Orihime's and Uryu's shock as they saw him turn to dust. Also standing next to the emotionless espada was the first and third espada's, Stark and Halibel, much to Kyoraku's and Toshiro's shock. The three stood behind Ichigo in their resurrection forms and glaring hatefully at the man they had once served loyally.

"How?"  
Toshiro started with a glare and through gritted teeth.  
"I saw Aizen cut her down."

"And I was the one who killed that fellow with the guns earlier."  
Kyoraku spoke, clearly in shock at what he was seeing.

"This doesn't make any sense."  
Rukia started as she stood next to Uryu.  
"What did Ichigo do?"

Back at the fight, Aizen was seething as he struggled to stand up on his own power only to fall to one knee.  
"You insolent human!"  
He shouted out as he lost all sense of composure right then and there.  
"I will not be beaten by you! I created you, and I should not be able to lose to you!"  
This caught everyones attention as they listened to the man continue his rant.  
"All this time and resources were so you could be a simple experiment! Nothing more! So why has it chosen you over me! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Aizen, the man who was usually always calm and collected scream and shout towards the unfazed form of Ichigo. The very sight of it all was completely foreign to them all.

When He received no response, Aizen continued his rant.  
"You think that this is the end of me human!? That this is how I die!"  
By this point, several lights flared out of his chest and began to grow and encase his body all while Kisuke stood a far distance away from both him and Ichigo.  
"This is not how I lose! This will not be my end Ichigo! I will have back what you have stolen from me!"  
The energy began to grow around his body even faster now.  
"I will return and I will-"

Before he could continue, Ichigo had appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the jaw. Everyone was astounded by this as no one, not even the head captain saw when the teen even moved. Because of his interference, the energy stopped dead in its tracks before it could cover Aizen's head. Speaking of Aizen, he was forced to stare into Ichigo's eyes as he could finally see they were pitch black with nothing else visible to him. It was almost like he was staring into an abyss and it was staring through him. He tensed before a look of utter terror swarmed his body as he tried to move to run away from those eyes. Those horrible eyes.

"You my have been the reason for my existence,"  
Ichigo spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear in a deep tone that shook everyone to their cores.  
"and I thank you for that, but this is the last time we will see each other Aizen. Because the next time we do meet, I will personally ensure that there won't be even a molecule of you in existence to regenerate again."  
Ichigo let go of the mans jaw as the energy continued to capture the terrified mans head.

The last thing he saw and couldn't take his own eyes away from, were those soulless dark orbs Ichigo possessed. Whatever happened to the Ichigo he had spent years molding and controlling for all of those years had evolved into a being he would dare not challenge for the rest of his meager existence. With that, Sosuke Aizen was completely encased by the energy and was sealed away within it. That was the last day that anyone saw the man at least till recently that is.

Ichigo stood there, unfazed by the large seal in front of him or even caring for the the dirty blond man walking next to him.

"I-Ichigo?"  
Kisuke started as he was genuinely afraid of Ichigo's current form now.  
"A-are you-"

He didn't get far as Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, Lanza in hand and aimed towards the man. Everyone else tensed up, thinking that the fight was not over yet, but that changed when they heard Ichigo's next words.

"Ulquiorra."  
He started in that same tone, getting the espada's attention.  
"That's enough."

Ulquiorra nodded and his Lanza dispersed, further shocking everyone that this espada that used to work for Aizen was listening to his former masters enemy now. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Ichigo."  
Kisuke started as he walked over towards Ichigo, wary of the three espada's in the process.  
"What's going on here? I thought that you learned the Final Getsuga Tensho and lost all of your powers."

Ichigo, who still had those eyes on the seal Aizen was in, sighed.  
"Figures you would know that Kisuke. But then again,"  
He turned his attention to the former soul reaper and saw Kisuke widen his eyes in fear.  
"what don't you know?"

"I-I-Ichigo?"  
Kisuke stuttered out as he unconsciously took a step back.  
"What did you do?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at Kisuke, almost as if he was piercing the mans very soul with those eyes. With another sigh, Ichigo spoke up.  
"I know everything now, Kisuke."

Kisuke visibly tensed at this.  
"What do you-"

"The Hogyoku."  
Ichigo interrupted, noticing Kisuke relax subtly at those words before continuing.  
"I know that you originally created half of it with Aizen creating the other half to complete it, and I also know that it was no accident or coincidence that that was the case."  
Ichigo walked away from the seal and towards the other espada's.

Kisuke caught the subtle notion that Ichigo knew the truth. The real truth, and tensed up, sweating bullets at this point.  
"Ichigo, I'm sure that whatever Aizen told you-"

"Was a lie?"  
Ichigo interrupted as he stood away and took a deep breath as he looked up to the blue sky as all the clouds parted from his attack earlier.  
"Like how you and my father have been lying to me this whole time?"  
Ichigo finished as he heard Kisuke and a few others gasp on top of a hillside.  
"Tell me Kisuke, was it worth it in the end? Was this the result of your ambitions that the both of you were hoping for? Was this what you both hypothesized for your little experiment?"

Kisuke was shuddering with each passing question as the sky began to darken much to the surprise of everyone present. Some had started to question just what Ichigo was talking about. Others, what Kisuke did. None of that mattered to Orihime though as she decided to walk down the hill to the protest of the others. Rukia was the one to grab hold of the girl before she could go any further.

"Orihime, what are you doing?"  
She asked, fear and uncertainty clearly in her voice.

Orihime, completely uninjured as compared to Rukia's still recovering form, pulled away from Rukia and ran down the hill to get to Ichigo. Rukia could only watch along with the others as she left, but she was soon followed by Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad and then Uryu. When Orihime reached them, she stopped when she saw Ulquiorra standing in front of her in his second resurrection form. The two locked eyes for a second before he looked away from her and towards Ichigo.

Orihime, noticing what he was doing, walked on past him and towards her friend. As she walked on, she saw Stark look her way and tensed for a moment. The lazy man nodded to her and held his head down, almost like an apology without words on his part. She nodded and walked on, being completely ignored by Halibel in the process. When she reached Ichigo, she felt a sensation sweep through her body as she shook heavily. Ichigo turned to her and was alarmed as he eased up on his spirit energy.

Orihime let out a breath as she stood on her own two feet once more to look Ichigo in the eyes. She was afraid at first when she saw them, the darkness and emptiness she saw nearly made her cry in despair at what exactly happened to her friend and secret crush. Her eyes began to water for a moment, surprising Ichigo for a moment as he did not expect for Orihime of all people to see him like this. He looked away from her in shame as he knew this was how she saw him again, as a monster.

Orihime surprised him by placing a hand on his cheek and bringing his face towards hers. She smiled at him as tears flowed down her face.  
"I'm so happy you're okay, Ichigo."  
She hugged him as Ichigo went wide eyed and his eyes changed back to normal. The dark clouds that had appeared suddenly vanished from the area as Ichigo hugged her back.

By the time his friends got down there and saw what was going on between the two, Ichigo had already lifted her off the ground in his strong arms and held her closely. They smiled at this as Ichigo and Orihime continued to hold on to each other.

Ichigo set her down and looked her in the eyes as she noticed they had gone back to their normal color. She smiled at this as everything seemed fine now, but unfortunately that was very far from the truth.

Ichigo looked to his friends and smiled to them before looking up to the soul reapers above. His smile left him as he saw them all standing there with both a look of fear and uncertainty clearly written on their faces. He let go of Orihime as he turned to Kisuke once more, seeing the man tense heavily towards even the normal eyes Ichigo held onto him.

Ichigo scowled to the man before speaking once more.  
"Stay, away from my family. That is your only warning."

Everyone was of his friends were confused as to why he spoke to the man like that, such a harsh and unforgiving tone that didn't go unnoticed to them. Before Kisuke could rebuttal, Ichigo, the espada's, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and the rest of the classmates along with Don Kanonji all disappeared from sight. Everyone was in a state of shock at what they had just seen and how it was even possible for them all to leave without a trace at first.

It took them some time, but they were able to locate Ichigo and the others as they had just approached the Kurosaki residence. The head captain, now healed to an extent by a returning Unohana, had went towards the door and right as he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal Halibel standing right in the doorway. The woman was back in her sealed state and scowled at the man that had defeated her fraccion. She wanted nothing more than to destroy this old man in his weakened state right now, but stopped that thought when Ichigo appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him as he motioned for her to head back inside. She nodded and left as Ichigo stood there in front of the old man. The look in his eyes, although normal now, looked like they could cut through steel. Ichigo knew everyone was there minus Kisuke, most likely somewhere else cowering in fear now, but didn't care as he kept his eyes on Yamamoto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
The old man started in his usual authoritative tone.  
"While I congratulate you on your victory defeating Aizen, I must ask you, where is the Hogyoku?"

Ichigo kept his eyes on the old man and scowled as he noticed the other captains who were able to fight subtly prepare for another battle.  
"You mean the object that both Kisuke and Aizen created together?"  
Everyone gasped, well, all the lieutenants and Toshiro since he was the youngest captain there. Ichigo noticed this and continued.  
"The very same object that is the cause for all of this senseless destruction and violence. The same object created for its 'perfect' host."  
He exaggerated the word perfect before continuing.  
"The same object that you authorized to be created."

That really caught most of them by surprise as the lieutenants, Toshiro and even Yoruichi looked towards the old man in shock. The captains that weren't surprised by this revelation were shocked to hear that Ichigo knew about this and even took a step back as a result.

The head captain looked angered by what Ichigo said to him and tensed his remaining arm a bit.  
"Where is it Kurosaki?"  
He spoke with that same angered tone.

Ichigo didn't answer as he simply stared at the old man and pointed to his own chest where the markings all converged to. At first, it was just a regular dark circle connecting all of those markings along Ichigo's body, but then the Hogyoku appeared from Ichigo's chest. Everyone tensed at seeing that object that drove Aizen to insane lengths to achieve his goals. The head captain was adamant at first as he saw it, but then let out a tired sigh.

"If that is the case, then I am afraid we have no other choice."  
He spoke in a solemn tone now, completely opposite from what he had before.

"You seek to destroy me because you are afraid that I'll turn into what Aizen and Kisuke wanted me to be in the first place."  
Ichigo said, surprising everyone there.  
"I will not allow that to happen. I have lived a lie because of the soul society, because of my father, because of Kisuke. I am done being a pawn for you all to use to simply discard when it has become to powerful for you to control."

"Then you leave us no choice!"  
The head captain shouted as he released his zanpakuto with most of the captains doing the same.

* * *

 **The present**

Ichika listened to her mother in shock at the implication of what Ichigo said to them. If what she heard was right, then that only meant that...

"What happened after that mom?"  
She asked as she saw her mother look away from her daughter eyes.

Rukia didn't want to finish this story s it brought on too many painful memories to count, but she had to. For her daughter.  
"Everything else is a blur to me and your father."  
She continued.  
"After what Yamamoto said, the captains drew their zanpakuto's and urged us lieutenants to do the same. We were reluctant at first, but then told that Ichigo would simply become like Aizen with Hogyoku. The old man played on out fear and uncertainty, that we relented and attacked as well."

Ichika went wide eyed at hearing this and looked to her father who was also looking away from her eyes. She looked to the others around that were there and saw more than a few had the same distraught looks in their eyes. That was all Ichika needed to see from them.

"After we did that, Ichigo and the espada with him fought us."  
Rukia continued on, getting her daughters attention.  
"I'm sure he told the three to hold back since they weren't fight us seriously at the time. We were in no shape to fight while they were completely fine and in top shape. The battle, if you could call it that, lasted a few minutes as Chad, Orihime and Uryu stayed inside with the others and Ichigo's sisters."  
Rukia paused for a moment as she mentioned the two sisters. She held her head down as Renji held onto her hand as she mustered the courage to continue.  
"Everything was moving so fast. One moment we're on the street, the next I crashed inside the house. Ichigo didn't like that and tried to get inside, but the Yamamoto had his attention as he was about to unleash his Bankai. Ichigo was so occupied on him and the others in the house weren't paying me any attention, so I steeled my resolve in the hopes that I could end this and save my friend."  
Tears came out of her eyes as she recalled what happened next.  
"I tried to be as careful as possible and tried to kill him when he wasn't focused on me, but Yuzu..."  
She choked up and sobbed into her husbands shoulder.

Ichika didn't want to press the matter any further as she was pretty sure what happened next. The girl couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what her mother did back then. It was no wonder that Ichigo hated the soul reapers. The took away everything from him.

But for the red headed girl, that still left to many questions in her mind. She wanted to know more, to really understand just what really happened that day, and their was only one way to find out for sure. To go to the source itself.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **It's been awhile since I've updated this, so I hope this is a good enough chapter for ya'll. The next chapter will have Ichigo and Ichika speaking to one another this time for the full story of what happened during the Winter War and how Ulquiorra, Stark, Halibel, and even Grimmjow are still around.**

 **Till next time, stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
